Wednesday Deane
History Outline: #Melissa (Melinoe) Met John Deane at a Funeral, they fell in love, went to John's House and Had an affair. The Daughters, Monday and Wednesday were born nine months later. #Melinoe told John about the twins and dissapered #The Twins were loved by there dad #.Wednesday get a doll, but she took head off it, but sometime she put it back on, when she is five, she call her doll, Lana Maria White. After Lana Lang and Maria Antionette. Monday get a Doll, and Call it by Elena Snow Queen after the Helena of Troy and snow white (At 5) #Wednesday become a Problem Child, while Monday become Conflict Child. #Wednesday start wearing Black dress to school, while Monday start wearing White dress to school. ( At 6) #Wednesday is interest in Homicide and Toture and she is Gothlic. while Monday interest in Death and Ghost and Monday is Gaul (10) #Wednesday get a pick on, but Monday didn't. Because Wednesday always wear black and obessess of Homicide, Toture, and she is werid, but she is not afraid to see g=host, while Monday is afraid of her own Ghost. (13) #Ghost start coming to Wednesday for help, only after someone die and are dead. and Monday see a ghost also, but their are ghost before someone die. (14) #Wednesday start have a ghost attract to her and Monday become Attract to the Ghost. (15) Power OffensiveEdit #Children of Melinoe, while intangible, have the ability to possess an object for a short time and then attack with it; if the object is struck, they are expelled from it. DefensiveEdit #Children of Melinoe have the ability to become intangible for short periods; making them immune to attacks but also unable to attack naturally. #Children of Melinoe have the ability to transform a weapon into an intangible state for a short time, making it so no one can touch it, this can also work on other small, non combative objects, like books, etc. PassiveEdit #Children of Melinoe are innately able to talk to and command ghosts, they can also help ghosts with any unfinished business that is keeping them tethered. They can also use this ghost to spy for them, or gather information. SupplementaryEdit #Children of Melinoe have the ability to summon a single poltergeist which will fight for them for a short time. #Children of Melinoe have the ability to summon a banshee, which will instantly begin wailing and stun anyone who is not intangible for a short time before vanishing. 3 Months After Character is MadeEdit #Children of Melinoe, while intangible, can travel in this manner as a ghost would, disappearing and appearing in another location, however the travel drains the user considerably 6 Months After Character is MadeEdit #Children of Melinoe, while intangible, have the ability to possess others and in doing so, they gain temporarily control over their body and can cause them to attack others nearby, however, the person being controlled has the ability to resist if they are forced to attack themselves, for a very short time; the child of Melinoe is then extremely drained of energy and will not be able to fight or even move for a moderate time. 9 Months After Character is MadeEdit #Children of Melinoe have the ability to summon a host of ghosts (up to 10) which will fight for them for a short time and is immune to all attacks. Though the ghost is intangible, they can use their ghostly powers to throw stuff. They can also use this ghost to spy for them, or gather information. TraitsEdit #They are not easily scared by things that go bump in the night #They usually enjoy talking to ghosts #They often have a rather melancholy nature Photo 456.jpg 25678.jpg 23456789.jpg dark_by_nahuaconetl-d5v9vlj.jpg the-addams-family-wednesday-fancy-dress-costume-42234440.jpg Inspiriation She is basied on Wednesday Friday Addams. Facts Dislike and Against 1.She’s against pop and gloss. 2.She’s against makeup and being pretty. 3.She’s not trying to attract anyone. 4. She don't believe in Love. 5. She don't like the Sun. 6. She hate Pink. Like and With 1. She like the moon 2. She believe Love. 3. She like Black Photo Melinoe-goddess-of-ghosts.jpg|Wednesday's Mother, Melinoe Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Demigoddess Category:Member of Greek's Cabin Category:Daughter of Melinoe Category:Children of Melinoe Category:Single,Looking Category:Twins